urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cortez
Background Even before his transformation, Cortez was a killing machine. His strength and machete quickly made him the unrivalled Leader of the Berzerk clan. No one (living) really knows just what he was doing at the Motel on that fateful evening. But one thing's for sure - he was made to lead a small army of crazy fighters. So from there to creating one for himself wasn’t a big step to take... Web comic *In True Detectives, it was revealed that Cortez and Norman had agreed to let Vryer and Jaxx Ld try out the Xantiax Gas on Robb Cr in Room 13. He and Norman agreed to store the extra canisters in that room until one of them broke and accidently created the Berzerk clan. Luckily for him, the two Sentinels (Katja and Harvey) that were investigating this kept the secret since they believed that the rest of the Berzerk will eventually find out any way (that and they had a bigger case to worry about). *He has a silent, one-panel appearance in "The Reunion" where he's sitting at a tavern. Missions *'Cortez's Heir: '''Win 1,000 fights with at least 2 Berzerk. *'Shift! The Beast: Win 25 fights by using at least 2 Berzerk in survivor mode. Advantages and Disadvantages '''Advantages: *His power is 8, which is very good for a 5*. *His damage is 8, and becomes 10 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with any other member of Berzerk. *He is good to have in your hand when facing GHEIST or Roots, since his ability will be cancelled. *His bonus removes 2 life from your opponent, so fury may not become necessary. Disadvantages: *He is 5*, so he takes up a lot of room in your deck. *His main weakness is his ability, which removes 2 of your life after you win with him. *The minimum for his ability is 4, which is low. *He is also weak against cards like Baby Q and Clara, who not only reduce his damage, but also cancel out his bonus. *He has competition from the other 5* in Berzerk. Tactics *Against non-SOB and non-damage reducers and when your opponent has 12 life, furying with him is useless. *Use him as the final part of a 2HKO or the 4th round to avoid backlash. Trivia *His name and character are a take off on Machete Cortez from the film, Machete. *His name could also be a possible nod to the song, "Cortez the Killer." *He is the first Hispanic clan leader in the game, as evident with his name (This was later done with Noctezuma who's the leader of the Huracan). *He is the first clan leader who was drawn by Drake Tsui. *He joins DJ Korr Cr, Kiki Cr, and Uchtul Cr as one of the few characters to have maxed out stats. *He is also the one who restrained and gagged Spyke because he knows the real reason why Cortez set up the clan. This means he might have been involved in the gas leak. (Which was later revealed that he was.) *On July 12, 2019, he was shifted alongside 3 other clan leaders, giving them a new ability, each with a special story under a main story. The main story says: "Monsters may arise from the ocean or descend from the sky. They may emerge from the desert or come through a time portal, but nothing will erase the true legends. These men of the shadows, who wisely steered clear of any kind of hostilities, were patiently waiting for the moment to strike. And that moment has come!" - "Our four protagonists are unaware, however, that a fifth character, cleverly concealed in their lab, is the one pulling the strings... **Cortez's says: "Cortez, who uncovered the existence of the Oculus after torturing Chang, decides to do everything in his power to get his hands on the Xantiax production. He dreams of a world in red, one in which opening a few valves would secure him some new warriors..." Card Artwork Full Artwork BERZERK_CORTEZ_N2_HD_673.png BERZERK_CORTEZ_N3_HD_673.png BERZERK_CORTEZ_N4_HD_673.png BERZERK_CORTEZ_N5_HD_673.png Useful links *Character page on Urban Rivals website. *Character page on Urban Rivals database. *Artists Website. Site Navigation Category:Berzerk Category:Berzerk Males Category:Featured Articles Category:Shift